


All Eyes on Us

by roza_galyeva



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism, not for clace lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary believes Jace is back in his own skin, but is he? Sebastian's obsession with her rears it's ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Eyes on Us

"Clary" he pulled away. He was shaking  
"Don't you want to?" She looked at him in surprise. He was flushed, tousled, his fair hair a darker gold where sweat had pasted it to his forehead and temples  
City of Lost Souls p. 231  
.............................

Jace smiled darkly.  
"Yes, of course I want to," he kissed her, and in a matter of minutes, he had removed her clothes. Her tank top first, revealing her freckled bare skin to his eyes. His eyes fixed on her firm breasts, taking them in his hands, brushing his thumbs against the hard tips and kneading them like a baker with dough. He caressed her, and began sliding her panties over her pale thighs revealing the ruby curls at the apex of her thighs. Jace licked his lips as he spread her thighs wide, her pink feminine flesh moist and perfectly primed.   
"Jace?" she moaned.  
Jace's eyes lifted to her green ones. He proceeded to unbuckle his leather pants. Clary licked her lips as he pulled his penis from his pants. She wanted to touch him, explore his body as he explored hers, but he gave her no opportunity. He fisted himself, drops of pre-cum at the tip of his cock. He was hard and ready. He rubbed his cock around her pussy making Clary gasp with the sensation. Grabbing her by her narrow hips, he drove deep inside of her. Tearing her virginity. Clary cried out but he muffled her cries with his kiss, his tongue in her mouth. She was completely filled by him. Everywhere. As she tried adjusting to his girth, and the feeling of having a cock inside of her for the first time. 

Jace pulled out of her, her maiden blood covering his cock. Jace smiles darkly at the sight. Clary took a deep breath as the pain started to recede, but without giving her time, Jace plunged inside of her once more. Her pussy struggled to accommodate him, clenching and unclenching around him. Jace withdrew an inch, only to thrust himself deeper into her tightness.  
"Good you're so tight," he said throwing his head back enjoying the sensation of being inside of her to the hilt.   
She suffers as he shoves every inch of him inside of her, and by the time he is buried to the hilt she is shaking.  
"St-" Clary began speaking but he shut her up by kissing her once more. Hard, forceful, his tongue demanding access to her mouth. Jace was focused on his own pleasure with little interest on hers.   
Clary's small hands tried to push her away, but Jace took her wrists and placed on the sides of her head. Her arms are rendered useless by his force, the new position allows him a better leverage and access to her body.  
"Spread wide" he forced her thighs further apart. He then began pounding into her, hard and fast. He was merciless in his pounding, forcing her untrained body to accept his domination.   
His eyes were closed, his head thrown back, he was obviously enjoying himself and made no effort to connect with her.   
"Jace," she cries as tears begin to form behind her eyes. She is reduced to soft cries and trembling with every one of his powerful thrusts. Jace is strong, and she is not capable of breaking away. Her long shapely legs jerk and twitch as he pounds into her. The rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh echoes in the bedroom  
This was not how she had imagined she would lose her virginity. This was not how she had dreamed her fist time with Jace would be. Jace continued to pound into her, hard, her breasts swaying with the rhythm of his thrusts. As she had no experience with sex, she did not know what she was supposed to say or do. There was a slight pain, and discomfort, but it had definitely lessen as Jace continued to fuck her mercilessly. Her soft moans and his animalistic groans filled the room with his every thrust. He slammed deeply into her, hard, possessive and destructive. She offered him no resistance. 

Jace groaned and threw his head back, filling her with his frothy cum spurt by spurt. Clary lets out a soft cry when he pulled out. He was distant now, he had gotten what he wanted and he had no interest in her anymore. He did not kiss her, or even glanced at her. She lay in the bed, she did not even have the strength to cover her nakedness.   
Suddenly there was a clap. And then another.   
Clary looked up at Jace in panic, but he didn't seem surprised, and busied himself by dressing himself. It was then Clary realized Jace hadn't even bother to completely undress himself. He had merely pulled his cock out of his pants and taken her virginity.   
Clary was horrified there had been someone in the room with them, throughout this whole time. In a split second she knew. Jace had not broken their bond and that she had been tricked. She'd believed Jace was being honest, that he had broken the bond with Sebastian and she had foolishly given him her virginity. But deep in her heart she knew this had all been orchestrated by Sebastian. She felt like throwing up knowing Sebastian had watched everything. Sebastian had watched as she lost her virginity to her possessed boyfriend. It made her sick.

"Who'd think you were such a spitfire in bed?" Sebastian laughed, his dark onyx eyes fixed on her green ones.   
"Sebastian," Clary paled as she tried to cover her nude body with the sheets. She flushed, her cheeks turning red.  
"Don't bother covering yourself Clary" Sebastian said as he pulled the sheet away from her nude body "I've already seen everything I wanted to see," he licked his lips.  
Tears clouded her vision at the humiliation. What should have been a special night, losing her virginity to her boyfriend was nothing but a live sex show for Sebastian. Both she and Jace were nothing but sex dolls for Sebastian's amusement. Her pussy hurt, her body hurt, but it was nothing compared to the betrayal.  
"I can't believe you fell for it, baby sister," Sebastian said as he sat on the bed next to her taunting her, "You want to know what the best part of this is baby sister?" Clary refused to look at him, Sebastian grabbed her jaw and forced her to look at him, "You want to know what was better than watching Jace destroy this lovely pussy?"  
"I don't want to know, but I assume you are going to tell me," she snapped at him.  
"Tell her Jace," Sebastian commanded him without even glancing at him, his eyes fixed on Clary.  
Clary wiped the tears from her face.  
"You should know that it wasn't Sebastian's plan. It was mine"   
Clary froze "What?"  
"Sebastian knew what he wanted," Jace's hand traveled over her naked thigh over her hips, Clary recoiled from his touch, "but I figured out how he could have it. It was my idea." He explained.  
"You? How could -" but she stopped talking, there was no point.  
"You know Jace and I share everything," Sebastian brushed her red locks over the pink shell of her ear and whispered, "but as strong as our bond is, I may have to come back for seconds tonight, I bet our bond doesn't compare to being inside of your tight pussy."   
"You're disgusting!" Clary yelled at him and prepared to slap him, but Sebastian took her hand and forced her to touch him.   
"Look, you made me so hard watching you mewl like a bitch in heat," Sebastian continued taking her hand and guiding her to his hardness. Clary tried to free her hand from his but he was much stronger than she was.  
"Jace would you mind if I ride her next?"  
"Not at all" Jace responded, "a tight pussy like Clary's should pleasure as many men as it can"   
Clary screamed in rage.


End file.
